


don't you worry child

by iceheart104



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic!Castiel, M/M, Summer Camp, domestic!Destiel, family!supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceheart104/pseuds/iceheart104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is simply an AU based off of an AU OTP prompt by jonahryan on tumblr.</p>
<p>“We met less than an hour ago and now we’re suddenly locked in the campground showers together”</p>
<p>' “No!” Dean sprinted towards the door, slamming on it, trying to get the man’s attention, with no luck. “Dammit!” he yelled, bringing his hand down on the door with a lot of unneeded force. When Dean looked up, the man with him was looking sadly out the window, and had gravitated towards the door a few feet.<br/>“Castiel,” the man said, then turned his head and locked eyes with Dean.<br/>“What?” he  growled, staring back at him.<br/>“My name is Castiel.” '</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>the one where dean only thought he'd care about his nephew scott on this babysitting summer camp trip and ended up in way over his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you worry child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss emma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miss+emma).



How – how did he fall for this again? And what exactly is he doing here anyway?

Dean could not believe that he had gotten tricked into going to some shitty kids’ events camp by his bitch brother Sam. This was so not his scene, and yet, here he is, waking up for his first full day at his nephew’s summer camp.

Dean was “volunteering” (against his will, obviously) at little Scott’s two week summer camp. The only reason that he hadn’t packed up and left already was because Scott was there – he actually cared about the little twerp, and wanted him to be happy, and apparently Sam tricking Dean into hanging out with fifth through tenth graders for two weeks made Scott happy. Since Dean didn’t really know what the hell he was doing, and mainly wanted to avoid the kids as much as possible, he figured that he’d stick with Scott most of the time and try to maneuver out of any responsibility that the camp chief (or whatever it was called) tried to bestow upon him. Regardless of Dean’s stance towards Scott, at the end of this force-fed two weeks of adolescent torture, he was going to screw Sam up so bad. 

The clock next to Dean’s bed (no, cot) read 7:30 when a young-looking, extremely bang-able (but way to serious looking) blonde chick tapped on Dean’s window, pointed at her clipboard and glared at him before spinning away to the next cabin. 

“Ha, yeah right,” Dean muttered before rolling over and promptly falling back to sleep. He had no clue if his name was down on some kind of role sheet with chores and the whole she-bang, but he had no intention of finding out, and didn’t really care either way. If he was going to be surrounded in tiny, drooling, idiotic children for the next two weeks, he was going to make it as an anti-responsibility, vacation-y hell as possible.

When Dean woke up properly, the clock read 9:49, and he decided it was late enough and he was rested enough to actually get out of bed this time.

After collecting everything he’d need for a shower, he turned to go into the bathroom… before realizing that there wasn’t a shower in his cabin. No, he had to shower in the public showers. Where every other dude at this camp would shower. 

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered, hoping that the damn room would at least have curtains.

When Dean made it into the shower room, it was (thankfully) empty, and (thankfully) had curtains. If everyone got up at 7:30, all the kids must be done showering by now, and eating breakfast or some kind of nerdy group activity at this point. Dean hoped that he’d be able to sneak in and spend the day with Scott, if he wasn’t holed up in his room with a bottle of Scotch and his erotica magazines. God, these two weeks were going to suck.

Dean stripped in the stalls, and right before he was about to walk out and into the nearest shower stall, he heard the door swing open and a quick scuffling across the floor. Whoever it was, was slightly out of breath and muttering to himself. Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the main room to see an extremely attractive man with slight stubble standing right outside of a curtain in a light blue button up with the sleeves crinkled, a loose tie, barefoot next to a duffel bag and some cheap-nice shoes. 

Dean cleared his throat, looking at the man as he started unbuttoning his pants.

“Oh, my god,” the man turned, staring at Dean while quickly re-buttoning and zipping his slacks back up.

“Sorry,” Dean said gruffly, empty handed with nothing but a towel in between him, cold air, and the hottest guy he’s seen in real life for a long time. “Late start too?”

“Yeah, I’m late, I’m so late, I got here late, my daughter is here, and I promised her I’d be here, but I’ve been driving all night and…” the man trails off, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“Nah man, I get it. My nephew’s here, but man do I not want to be here,” Dean laughed, leaning against the wall.

“No, I want to be here. I volunteered, got my shirt and everything,” he looked up, pointing to his bag.

“Oh, well, I guess you didn’t get kidnapped, then,” Dean replied, off-handedly. The man looked at him in slight alarm.

“No, no, I mean… um, my brother, he tricked me into volunteering. For Scott, my nephew. It’s his first camp, and even though I’m sure he’ll be fine, Sam was worried, so… I’m here. Against my will, let me tell you. But, eh. At least it’s for Scott,” he said, throwing the man a grin.

“Right. Uh, we should probably -” the loud click of a lock cut off whatever he was about to say, and both their heads snapped towards the door. Through the foggy, dirty glass, they watched a man in a ranger’s hat walk away from the door. 

“No!” Dean sprinted towards the door, slamming on it, trying to get the man’s attention, with no luck. “Dammit!” he yelled, bringing his hand down on the door with a lot of unneeded force. When Dean looked up, the man with him was looking sadly out the window, and had gravitated towards the door a few feet. 

“Castiel,” the man said, then turned his head and locked eyes with Dean.

“What?” he growled, staring back at him.

“My name is Castiel.” 

"Dean," he replied, his eyebrows furrowed and body language frustrated. 

"Hello, Dean," was his only reply. 

"So, as much as I like standing naked in a cold room with a stranger, I think I'll take my shower so I can get clothed again," Dean said after a few moments of awkward silence.

“Right,” Castiel coughed, turning around towards the shower again, paused, and then turned back. “I… I guess I’ll shower, um, here.”

“Okay, Chuckles, I’ll just go over here,” Dean responded, walking to the shower nearest to the changing rooms, on the opposite side of the room.

He pulled off his towel, hanging it over the metal bar on the wall and turned the water on, shivering through as it slowly warmed up.

“So, uh, how old’s your daughter?” Dean asked, trying to release the obvious tension in the air.

“Claire is in the eighth grade,” Castiel replied, his own shower running. 

“Mm. Chatty one, you are,” Dean replied, his hands scrubbing shampoo through his hair. No reply.

“Well, my nephew’s in sixth,” Dean continued, soap covering his whole head and neck as he reached for the body wash. “he’s actually kind of a cool little dude, considering his encyclopedic weirdo of a dad,” Dean chuckled. “I like to think he got his cool factor from me.” Castiel didn’t respond. Dean wondered what was up with the dude.

A few minutes later, after Dean had rinsed all the soap off of his body, he quickly toweled himself dry, tucking the towel back around his waist. Dean not-so-totally-creepily stuck his head out of the curtain, and totally mistakenly saw Castiel standing in his own shower. His hands were in his hair, fingers rubbing over scalp, and his lean, sleek back – 

“Shut up,” Dean muttered to himself.

“Excuse me?” Castiel asked, starting to turn around.

“Oh my – nothing, nothing, I’m going, I’m getting, argh I’m getting dressed.”

“Right.” Castiel cough laughed.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” the smile in his voice was audible. Dean chose to ignore it.

 

Dean quickly spun around the corner into the changing room, pulling on his undershirt, boxers and jeans. The cold shower had quickly turned hot and humid from the shower steam. Dean left the rest of his clothes in the room, and just as he was about to go back into the main room, Castiel appeared around the corner with his duffel bag, towel in his hands instead of around his waist.

“Oh – sorry,” Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, averting his gaze until Castiel held the towel in front of his junk.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t had much… well, I haven’t been around people much lately,” Castiel said, his eyes searching Dean’s. He felt slightly open.

“You don’t live with Claire?” Dean asked. Castiel tucked the towel around his waist and set his duffel bag on the bench.

“No. Claire’s mother and I… well, we haven’t worked out in a long time. Sometimes I wonder if I’m even qualified to be a dad, but I love Claire… I do my best,” he replied, glancing down at his feet. “I should probably get dressed.” Castiel swung into the nearest stall and Dean heard the towel crumple to the floor before he picked up the remainder of his own clothes and made his way out to the benches next to the exit door. 

“Hey, Chatty Cas, it looks like we’ll be here for a while.” Dean called out to his fellow companion as he stuck his nose against the glass to try to see if anyone was out and about. Whatever planned activity they had going on, it looked like it was taking up all of the staff. Or, just no one was missing the two of them.   
Shocker, Cas didn’t respond.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction and does not reflect anyone's views of the actual characters on the show, hence "AU".  
> a word in "//" means that its italicized.


End file.
